NYC Solo Buenos Recuerdos
by Yolii-Pattz
Summary: One-Shoot: Bella no celebra el año nuevo, pero Jacob su mejor amigo la obliga a acompañarlo a una fiesta donde los recuerdos llegan a ella para ayudarla a superar una etapa de su vida dejando solo buenos recuerdos.


**New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la maravillosa e imaginativa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente de la imaginación y creación de **aleali. mi amiga aleali tiene su cuenta inactiva y me pidió el favor de que la publicara por ella! la historia es 100% de ella, yo no tuve nada que ver en el proceso creativo... EXITO AMIGA... ESPERO QUE TE VAYA BIEN EN EL CONCURSO**

**Titulo:** SOLO BUENOS RECUERDOS

**Penname:** aleali

**Summary:** One-Shoot: Bella no celebra el año nuevo, pero Jacob su mejor amigo la obliga a acompañarlo a una fiesta donde los recuerdos llegan a ella para ayudarla a superar una etapa de su vida dejando solo buenos recuerdos.

**Pareja:** Jacob y Bella

**Número de Palabras: **3.245

**SOLO BUENOS RECUERDOS**

¡Lo odio! Si, mucho. ¡Vamos! No puedo odiarlo. Pero es que debería porque él sabe perfectamente que yo no celebro el año nuevo, yo no debería estar tratando de buscar que ponerme sino estar a punto de tomarme unas pastillas para dormir como bebé, con una relajante música para despertarme el primer día de enero como si nada. Ya hace más de dos años que no recibo el año nuevo como se debe, hace dos años que me quedé sola, hace mucho que odio despedir un año porque…es como si me despidiera de ellos, cuando ellos no se despidieron de mi.

Traté de tranquilizarme para no romper en llanto y terminar con un ataque de nervios que me llevaría al hospital, cosa que odio. Tal vez y un gran milagro ocurra, si eso es lo que debería pasar, Jake se va a encontrar con alguna de sus ex-novias nacerán de nuevo algún sentimiento, me llamará para cancelar y yo me haré la dolida pero le diré que esta bien, que vaya y se divierta, si eso es lo que va a pasar; mi teléfono sonó, contesté sin ver quien era.

-Deja de pensar que ponerte y termina de vestirte-me molesté-.

-¿Cuándo colocaste camaras en mi casa?-él rió-no me es gracioso-.

-A mi si. ¡Vamos Bella!-.

-Jake, ¡ por favor!-supliqué-.

-Si lo sé-sonreí-quieres que corra a buscarte-golpee mi frente-.

-¡No!-le grité-voy a terminar odiándote-.

-Pero que rico-dijo divertido-el odio es un sentimiento ardiente. ¿Qué tan ardiente eres?-se estaba burlando de mi- ya voy en camino en 10 estoy allá-Y me trancó-.

Grité de frustración, ¡Genial! Solo tenía 10 minutos para terminar de decidirme por un vestido y colocar un poquito de maquillaje para que mi cara no se viera tan demacrada como lo estaba. Opté por un vestido negro, algo brillante, porque al fin y al cabo yo estaba de luto y a ¡Jacob Black como se le había olvido, ese, pequeño detalle!; después de colocarme el vestido, coloque un poco de maquillaje en mi cara, recogí mi cabello de una forma algo extraña pero que terminó luciéndome muy bien, al darme vuelta yo ni me reconocía, me veía muy linda, y que yo lo diga era un milagro porque jamás me vi a mi misma como un mujer hermosa…

-Estás deslumbrante-jadee asustada y al darme vuelta ahí estaba él, mi mejor amigo desde mucho antes de bajar del cielo y terminar en los vientres de nuestras respectivas madres -.

-Me asustaste-.

-Lo siento-me sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que aliviaba mis temores. Jacob estaba muy elegantemente vestido y no era para menos-Déjame decirte que estas perfecta, hermosa y sexy-movió sus cejas-.

-¿Sexy?-levanté una de mis cejas y él me obligó a mirar mi espalda en el espejo-.

-¿Esto no es sexy?-él le llamaba sexy a un casi descote de espalda completa, con una delgadas líneas que caían, siendo el vestido largo. Resoplé-.

-Gracias-de manera nerviosa miré mis manos y él me obligó a verlo sosteniendo mi mandíbula-.

-Bells, por favor, vamos, se que es difícil pero tienes que…-.

-No me pidas que lo supere-le suplique-.

-No lo voy hacer, lo que iba a decir, era que tienes que seguir adelante-.

-Lo he hecho-sus ojos me negaban-sigo con mi vida-.

-Pero no como antes, eres muy joven todavía-.

-Me estas dando esta charla barata porque nos vamos a quedar aquí a ver unas películas de acción ¿Verdad?-negó-.

-Vamos, nos están esperando-jaló mi mano y yo lo detuve-.

-¿Piensas que voy a irme descalza?-observó mis pies, soltó mi mano y agarró los zapatos de tacón alto negro-¿Qué haces?-.

-Te los coloco-me informó de manera divertida, agachado y pidiéndome mis pies para colocar los zapatos, al terminar se levantó-¿Cuándo creciste?-no puede evitar reírme-.

Al salir de mi habitación, nos dirigimos a bajar las escaleras, me agarré un poco el vestido para ver bien por donde bajaba pero Jake se cansó de lo lento que iba y me cargó al estilo novia para bajar corriendo y terminar de colocarme en el piso arreglando la chaqueta de su hermoso traje, que era de un azul muy oscuro, casi negro. Abrió la puerta de mi casa y como todo un caballero me dejó salir primero al frio de la calle, escuché cuando cerró la puerta mientras yo suspiraba al ver todas las demás casas hermosamente decoradas e iluminadas, se podía observar a todas las familias reunidas con sus caras sonrientes, una mano cálida tocó mi espalda y una deslumbrante sonrisa me ayudó a bajar los escalones que me llevaban a un Lamborghini/Murciélago de color plateado.

Jacob me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento de copiloto, dio la vuelta y delicadamente las puertas del carro se cerraron; le di un vistazo a mi sombría casa, sombría, porque no tenia nada de decoración porque yo no celebraba nada. Mi amigo iba sonriente, sin colocar música pero por la forma que movía sus dedos en el volante sabia que estaba escuchando música en su mente; Jake era un excelente diseñador y fabricador de motores para carros, exitoso en el mundo de los negocios, pero un soltero rompe corazones que siempre me acompañaba y terminó de pasarme factura, ahora, era yo la que tenia que acompañarlo a la fiesta de año nuevo de la empresa donde trabaja. Ni se como terminé aceptando, creo que lo sé pero no lo quiero admitirlo.

Era extraño ver a una chica de 23 años que no celebraba el año nuevo, era muy raro también verme a mi misma no celebrando nada cuando siempre había sido yo la primera en querer celebrarlo hace años, yo era la primera en organizar gigantescas fiestas para recibir el año nuevo por todo lo alto, con mis tradiciones, pero las cosas cambian, las costumbres cambian y con eso cambié yo. Al llegar a la increíble mansión, de los jefes de Jacob, quedé embobada, la decoración de la casa era con muchas luces blancas, igual que las luces de los arbustos que la rodeaban, sin decir que en lo más alto de la gran mansión se encontraba una estrella a la cual observe como si tuviera unos 5 años.

-Bienvenidos-nos dijo un hombre en la puerta de la mansión-.

-Muchas gracias-dijimos al mismo tiempo-.

Al entrar tuve que detenerme, todo era increíblemente más hermoso que afuera, las personas se nos quedaron mirando y mi amigo insistió en que camináramos, yo solo veía una cosa y caminé a el. Aquel árbol de navidad era tan hermoso, con un toque angelical y una detallada decoración; sin querer el recuerdo llegó a mí.

**Flashback**

_Eran como las 23:25 de la noche del 31 de diciembre del año 2008, mi casa estaba al tope de las personas que nos acompañaban, aquella noche, yo hablaba con todos mis invitados y esperaba a mis padres que venían en camino. Jacob estaba presente con toda su familia y su novia de turno, Ginna, mientras yo hablaba con la mujer mas despampanante que había conocido y cuya mujer Jacob no soportaba, Rosalie Hale._

_-Disculpe señorita-me dijo una de las señora de servicio-tiene una llamada-._

_-Esos deben de ser mis padres. Discúlpame Rose-._

_-Tranquila-agarre el teléfono y me di vuelta-._

_-Diga-._

_-¿Isabella Swan?-preguntó una voz de, según yo, un hombre-._

_-La misma-._

_-No logro escucharla-me dijo, y a decirlo, la verdad yo tampoco. Mi mirada se topó con la de Jake al cual atreves de señas me entendió y mandó a bajar el sonido de la música-._

_-¿Ahora si me oye?-pregunté tomándome lo ultimo de mi copa-._

_-Si, ahora si-._

_-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?-las personas hablaban entre sí, mientras yo por teléfono. De la bandeja de un mesonero agarré otra copa-._

_-La llamo para informarle que acaba de ocurrir un accidente, conseguimos su número en una agenda, hay dos fallecidos que según sus identificaciones son __Renée__ Swan y Charlie Swan-de un jadeo de dolor solté la copa que estalló en el piso haciendo que todos voltearan a verme-necesitamos que venga a identificar los cuerpo-._

_El teléfono rodó de mi mano y terminó también en el piso._

_-No-dije en un susurro, tenía que ser un error, no podían ser ellos. Me di vuelta y observé el gran árbol de navidad que tenía ante mí. Era aquel árbol que habíamos decorado juntos, sin ayuda de mas nadie-No-dijo un poco mas alto mientras las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar de manera nada contralada-¡NO!-Grité derrotada por los nervios, la tristeza y el dolor que invadía mi cuerpo y mi corazón-._

_Me sentía débil y observada. Mis piernas temblaron y mi cuerpo se desplomó con lentitud, como si el tiempo corriera lento. Lo último que escuché fue mi nombre…_

_-¡Bella!-era Jake, sentí sus fuertes brazos y lo veía borroso-¡Por favor Bella quédate conmigo!-._

_Esa noche terminé hospitalizada por un ataque de nervios, Jake fue quien identificó los cuerpos, quien estuvo conmigo al despertar, quien suplicaba y peleaba con los enfermeros para que no me sedaran pero terminaban haciéndolo. Los había perdido, antes de año nuevo, los había perdido y no se habían despedido, me habían dejado sola…_

**Fin Flashback**

-Ya déjalo-abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que estaba temblando-tranquila-me dijo al rodear mi cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo, le quité una de las copas que tenia y bebí de ella-con calma-de mi boca salían extraños sonidos-Shhh, todo esta muy bien-.

-Lo…sé-era como si tuviera mucho frio y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, no quería terminar en el hospital-.

Así estuvimos unos minutos donde terminé de beber el líquido de la copa.

-Perdóname-lo miré sin entender-yo pensé que seria bueno que me acompañaras pero mira como estas-ahora solo temblaban mis manos-vamos a tu casa Bella, se que tendrás unas excelentes películas de acción, cuando llegue la hora te tomas tus pastillas y me das una para hacerte compañía-.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi mejor amigo Jacob no me diría eso, él me diría que todo va a estar bien, que debo seguir a delante. Puede que tengas su cuerpo pero no su alma; así que me va a tener que disculpar caballero pero tengo que ir a buscar a mi mejor amigo porque me prometió hace días que me presentaría a todos sus conocidos y socios-agarré un poco mi vestido y me di vuelta-.

-Señorita-dijo al llegar a mi lado-¿Será que mientras llega su mejor amigo le puedo hacer compañía?-sonreí abiertamente-.

-Jacob Black, el genio de la mecánica y los motores-dijo un hombre muy alto e inmediatamente entrelacé mi brazo con el de Jake-.

-Paul, ¿Cómo estas?-.

-No tan bien acompañado como tú-le dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos-Señorita-Hizo un gesto de esos antiguos, donde el hombre hacia una pequeña reverencia y besaba la mano de la mujer-.

-Paul ella es Bella Swan, Bells el es Paul Conner unos de los socios de la empresa-.

-Es un placer conocerlo-.

-No hermosa, el placer es todo mío y es que ni los cuentos de Jake o las decenas de fotografías te hacen justicia-me sonrojé-.

-Deja de halagarla de esa forma-.

-Tranquilo Jake. Bella quiero que te reúnas con todos los socios para ver si eres nuestras nueva publicista estrella-Observé a Jake en busca de información y este se hacia el loco-¿Qué dices?-.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy publicista?-.

-¡Ah! Tengo mis contactos-guiñó unos de sus ojos negros e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza señalando a Jake-además he visto algunos de tus trabajos-.

-¿Así?-.

-Si y eres lo que necesitamos, así que Jacob quedas encargado de concretar una reunión con esta hermosa señorita-.

-Lo haré-le dijo estrechando su mano-.

-Hermosa-besó mi mano-espero vernos muy pronto-.

Después de conocer a Paul, conocí a todos los demás y está demás decir que ya no había necesidad de una reunión porque era la nueva publicista, ahora si veía a Jake de 2 o 3 veces a la semana, ahora lo vería 5 días a la semana. Entre charlas, comidas, risas y uno que otro baile las horas pasaron y las personas empezaron a salir de la mansión o dirigirse a los pisos de arriba donde llegabas a un balcón.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó dudoso-.

-Vamos-le dije sosteniendo su mano para poder subir las escaleras y mientras lo hacia recordé otra cosa-.

**Flashback**

_-Sostenla bien fuerte-le dije a Charlie-._

_-Vamos Bella, no te vas a caer-me dijo-solo no mires abajo-._

_-Tiene que quedar perfecta. Y solo tú puedes hacerlo-dijo Renée-._

_Siempre era yo la que subía a la enorme escalera a colocar la brillante estrella en la punta del árbol, mis padres decía que me quedaba perfecta pero para mí siempre quedaba torcida; al bajar mamá salió corriendo a encender todas la luces._

_-¡Quedó tan lindo!-dije emocionada-._

_-Todo gracias a ti-dijeron al mismo tiempo para abrasarme y besar cada una de mis mejillas-._

_Nos quedábamos horas a pie el árbol, envolviendo regalos, colocando nombres en la lista de invitados, tomándonos fotos y siempre terminábamos dormidos ahí juntos, abrazados, sabía que era yo la que se quedaba dormida primero, mientras ellos acariciaban mi cabello y hablan de la buena hija que era…_

**Fin Flashback**

En el cielo había muchas estrellas, hacia mucho frio así que Jake me colocó su chaqueta.

-¿Cuántos minutos faltan?-le pregunté-.

-Como unos 10 minutos-.

-Bien-me coloqué frente a él-5 minutos para cada uno-.

-¿Vamos hacer el brindis?-estaba sorprendido-.

-El brindis, vamos a dar las gracias y vamos a decir nuestras promesas-era una tradición que había establecido con mis padres desde que tenia 12 años y que desde hace 2 años no llevaba a cabo. Jake besó mi frente-.

-Primero las damas-suspiré y levanté mi copa-.

-Gracias, por estar ahí a mi lado sin quejarte y apoyándome siempre. Gracias por traerme esta noche donde me siento muy bien, gracias por recomendarme, gracias a ti ya tengo trabajo por todo un año. Mi promesa es…-mis ojos ya estaba llenos de lágrimas-volver a celebrar la navidad y el año nuevo como antes-Jake sonrió ampliamente y yo lo imité, ahora era su turno-.

-Gracias por acompañarme esta noche, gracias por no quedarte en tu casa viendo unas películas mientras tu guapo, sexy y solitario mejor amigo venia a esta fiesta. Mi promesa es estar ahí el día que empieces a decorar, estar a tu lado como ayer, como hoy y como siempre. Salud-chocamos nuestras copas y mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas-.

-Salud. Por solo recordar los buenos recuerdos-.

-Solo buenos recuerdos-sonreíamos los dos-.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1. ¡Feliz año nuevo!-gritaron todos y me arrojé a los brazos de Jake asustada por los recuerdos-.

**Flashback**

_-¡Feliz año nuevo, Bells!-gritaron mis padres mientras me estrechaban en sus brazos sin darse cuenta que se llevaban a Jake con nosotros-._

_-¡Feliz año nuevo! que este nuevo año sea mejor que el ultimo-._

_-Así será mi pequeña-dijo Papá que todavía no aceptaba que ya tenia 18 años y que ya estaba en la universidad, su único consuelo era que Jake estaba a mi lado tanto tiempo como le permitían sus clases-._

_-Ahora los regalos-gritó ansiosa Renée, los presentes se iban acercando y mamá abrazaba muy fuerte a Jake que solo sonreía-No acepto que me lo devuelvas y no acepto, tampoco, que no lo compartas-le advirtió-._

_Yo reí, sabiendo cual era el regalo de Jake. Mi mejor amigo le daba vueltas a las llaves que tenía en mano, molesta por su estúpido comportamiento agarré su mano y lo llevé al garaje de mis padres donde estaba su Mercedes rojo pasión, quedó estático, sin hablar y tuve que golpearlo porque ni respiraba._

_-Si no lo vas a querer me lo das-le dije agarrando las llaves-._

_-¡Ni loco!-gritó como niño, alejando las llaves de mí-ya tú tienes tu Ferrari, deja la envidia-me sacó la lengua y corrió a entrar a su carro. Estaba como loco, dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras mis padres me abrazaban y observamos los miles de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo-¡Gracias!-gritó mientras corría a nosotros-._

_Yo salí corriendo porque aquel guapo, cuadrado, enorme y simpático chico cuando se emocionada no contralaba su fuerza. Terminó encima de mis padres, para ellos Jacob Black era un Swan de corazón siendo hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre, Billy Black. Yo me reía tanto que me estaba quedando sin aire, Jake había dejado a mis padres y me veía con su cara de maldad._

_-Ni se te ocurra-le dije tratando de sonar molesta, él solo sonrió ampliamente y corrió a mí-¡Jacob no por favor!-Pero fue en vano porque me tomó por la cintura colocándome en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas y empezó a dar muchas vueltas conmigo; claro está que fue consciente de que cargaba vestido y no dejó que nada se me viera-¡Ya!, ¡Basta!, ¡Bájame!-cuando me colocó en el suelo todo me daba vuelta-._

_-Te quiero Bells-yo reí como tonta al escucharlo mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados-no importa que mis hermanas se hayan ido, para eso te tengo a ti-y me abrazó-._

_-¿Soy un buen reemplazó?-._

_-No eres un reemplazo, eres algo mucho mejor que eso-._

_-Si no fuera porque Billy te ama mucho te adoptaríamos legalmente-dijeron mis padres-._

_-No hace falta legalizarlo, porque Jake nunca nos dejara ¿Verdad?-Le pregunté mirando sus ojos-._

_-Nunca-._

_Esa noche posamos para las cámaras los 4 y en todos estaban sonrientes._

**Fin Flashback**

-Feliz año nuevo, Bells-me dijo sin emoción alguna besando mis cabellos-.

-Feliz año nuevo, Jake. Prométeme que nunca me dejaras-no fue una petición, fue una suplica. Levantó mi cara sin dejar de abrazarme con unos de sus brazos-.

-Estaré a tu lado hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-lo miré asustada y sin entender-es decir hasta el día en que me muera, creo que incluso después de eso, yo siempre seré tu ángel guardián-.

-Te quiero Jake-.

-Yo te quiero aun más Bells-.

Así fue como recibimos el año 2011, abrazados, viendo los fuegos artificiales y con nuevos ánimos. Trabajé en la empresa donde trabaja Jake y logré un contrato ilimitado, al acercarse noviembre arrastre a mi mejor amigo de tienda en tienda, porque todo tenía que quedar perfecto y él había prometido estar ahí. Las tradiciones fueron las mismas, solo cambie que ese año fue Jake quien colocó la estrella, y sí a mi me quedaba torcida a Jake le quedaba peor, pero no importaba. Las personas llenan mi casa, ya no era sombría, era la más iluminada de donde vivía; a las 23:55 Jake dejó a su chica y subimos las escaleras para ir a la habitación que tenía el balcón, que había sido de mis padres.

-Por un nuevo año con solo buenos recuerdos-.

-Por un año mejor que este, por seguir teniéndote a mi lado así te cases-él rodó los ojos-y porque gracias a los buenos recuerdos estoy celebrando el año nuevo una vez mas-.

-Salud-dijimos los dos-.

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Feliz año nuevo!-Gritaron todos y Jake me cargó derramando encima de nosotros el vino-.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Bells!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras daba vueltas conmigo y escuchábamos los fuegos artificiales-.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Jake!-.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS A ALEALI.. YO SE LOS HARÉ LLEGAR<strong>

**feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo 2012**


End file.
